Conventional solvent recycling units, especially those used in connection with parts washers have several disadvantages. Notably, such recycling units produce malodors during operation of the distillation cycle. Additionally, solvent recycling through part of such recycling units is commonly fixed. As a result, separate different recycling units are required to be designed in order to operate in connection with each recycling unit that has a different reservoir capacity. Further, such recycling units are difficult to service in a cost-effective and time-efficient manner. Moreover, such recycling units are operationally inefficient with respect to air handling, solvent distillation and waste collection and removal assemblies. Therefore, there exists a need in the art that overcomes the disadvantages briefly mentioned herein, among others, and provides novel solutions.